


Drink With Me

by RyoWei247



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drinking, F/M, M/M, Smut, Vampire Walter, with plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoWei247/pseuds/RyoWei247
Summary: Unsaid and unseen. That is how things were always supposed to remain. But alcohol has a funny way of destroying all that. Maybe for Alucard and Walter it's exactly what they need.





	Drink With Me

              A bottle of wine slammed down on Walter’s desk. “We’re drinking.”

              Half a pen stroke through the letter “f” the young butler’s eyes lifted in a harsh glare towards the vampire in front of him. _Again with this shit_ , was what he intended to say only to have the words and the look in his eyes disintegrate as soon as he saw Alucard’s face. Instead what came out was “Alu?”

              Yes, Alucard stood in front of him with a bottle of wine in each hand, but the look on her face, that all knowing smirk that she wore at every opportunity, was missing. And her eyes, still as red and bright as ever, looked tired. The pen was placed down beside paper and Walter got to his feet, walking around his desk.

              “Alu…” he said, lifting his hand to reach out, but she did not step closer.

              “Have a drink with me, Angel of Death.” Was all she said.

              There was work to be done. But it was late and with Alu standing in front of him looking like she did…to hell with it.              

              “Alright,” he answered. “Come on.” Walter took one of the bottles from her hand and with the other led her out of the room.

 

* * *

 

              Downstairs, in a small room off of the kitchen they sat, Alucard poured wine into their glasses.

              “So,” Walter started, pulling the glass towards him. “I’m assuming there’s a reason for this?”

              In response Alucard raised her glass and tossed her head back, taking it down in one gulp. She picked up the bottle again and filled it back up to top. “You tell me little angel, do I drink without reason?”

              The boy’s eyes narrowed and he sighed, lifting his own glass and downing it. If they were going to do this neither of them could be sober. It was the only way, the only thing that could bring them to speak about emotions, and feelings, and _worse_. So the drinks kept coming and then Walter found one of his hands in Alucard’s grasp. She’d pulled his gloves off at some point as well as pulled off her own. Her fingers ran gently over his hand, tracing lines and finger prints.

              “I hate this place,” she said.

              “You hate Hellsing or you hate Arthur?” he asked.

              That brought on a fit of laughter from the vampire. “Haven’t you learned by now that being too observant will hurt you in a hellhole like this?”

              Walter smirked. “I can be awfully stubborn.”

              “Yes,” she said, her hand still running over his. “You are hopeless, dear angel. Just like me.” The dragging of fingertips turned to hands holding each other but still there was movement. “Two monsters that society has buried in servitude to a madman. Does it still hurt you angel? Do you miss the outside anymore? You were quite the firecracker before you came here, a true Angel of Death before I ever thought to call you such.”

              The butler snorted. “Been doing your homework I see.”

              A softer version of the smile Alucard usually wore formed on her lips. “I read your file,” she said simply.

              “Did you learn all that you wanted to learn?”

              The vampire ran her thumb along his knuckles. “No. What about you? Did you find any answers in those old books Abraham wrote about me?”

              “No,” he answered. “Not even close.”

              “So what else is there? What are we missing? 10 years I’ve fought beside you and I still don’t know the answer.” Alucard’s eyes were searching his.

              “Nights like this, but sober.”

              There was silence then. They were drunk, they were being honest, well, almost. There were a few things they hadn’t said yet.

              “You think you can do this shit without liquor?” she asked.

              Walter thought a moment. Closeness, something that could almost be called affection was not strange for them. On any given night they might sleep in the same bed, Alucard might hang on him while he worked, or lick blood off his face after a battle. But despite all the physical touch between them all the words existed in a fog of _maybe_ and _better left unsaid._ “If we ever want to be more than this then we have to.”

              Alucard got up from her seat and sat herself on Walter’s lap. “Have you fallen in love with me, Angel of Death?”

              There it was.

Alucard had a nasty habit of trying to sit on him. Without the wine in his system, he’d push her off, get flustered. _You idiot if Arthur sees us like this do you have any idea what he’ll do to us?_ He’d said it before and every time Alu laughed it off. It was only recently when Walter saw something that he was never meant to that he realized that Alucard laughed not because it was funny, but because it was true.

              “Do you love me, Angel?” she asked again, pulling him back from his thoughts.

              The liquor won the battle in his head. Or maybe Walter was just sick of lying. Either way he nodded, one of his hands settling on her waist and the other running along her cheek. “I love you, Alu. You know that.”

              Alucard visibly gulped. “Do you love me? Truly Angel? Or do you, like so many men before you love something that you see that you can mold as you see fit.”

              “Alu,” he said. “I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you that I like your usual form just as much as this shell you wear. I love _you._ ” He said. Their foreheads were touching. Alucard’s fingers were tangled in his black hair, pressing her fingers gently along his scalp. “But will you let me?”

              “If I let you love me, I will lose you,” she said.

              “You won’t. Not so long as you love me too. I will stay beside you as long as you allow me to.” They were close now, their bodies pressed together, their lips with barely a centimeter between them.

              “You would throw away life and death, what little freedom you have left for me? Arthur will treat you worse than he does now. You will be a monster.”

              “But you would love me,” he said.

              “Walter you fool, I don’t need you to lose your heartbeat to love you.”

              “Then you love me as I am?”

              “Always. Living or dead I will always love you. You are one of few, my angel.”

              “Alu...” He could feel her breath against his lips and his own hands were getting caught in her long hair. “Love, I…” he trailed off. He wanted to kiss her, get lost in her, make love to her on this wooden table but… “Alu!” he pressed her down on to the surface.

              She pulled back a moment, confusion spreading across her face. “Angel?”

              “I can’t stand this, I want you, but—”              

              Before he could finish his sentence a hand grabbed hold of his tie pulled him in, their lips finally meeting. Years of tension poured into one kiss. It deepened, intensified. The tugging on hair and clothes sent them tumbling off the table and on to the floor. Alucard hovered over him, her hands on either side of Walter’s face.

              “My angel, forgive me for what I’m about to do.”              

              “Are you going to turn me, Alu?”

              Alucard ran her hand along his face and turned his head to the side. “Yes, I am. I am also tired of waiting, little angel. So consider this your last chance. Push me back, deny me, tell me you didn’t mean it when you said you loved me.”

              Walter looked at her, his head still turned to the side. Something welled up in his chest. “I love you Alucard.”

              Her face twisted into a look of near agony at his words. “You’re a fool,” she said, pressing a kiss against his neck and then biting down.

              It hurt. But then it didn’t. “Al-Alu,” Walter gasped. As the blood drained from his body he let out a strangled gasp for air. He was dying. His vision started to go dark. The hug he held her in loosened and then let go.

              Then darkness,

                                     sinking,

                                                 emptiness and—

              He gasped, came up for air, eyes flying open. His vision, however, remained unfocused.

              “Angel?” Alucard’s voice called to him. “My dear Angel of Death.”

              “Alu?” His voice was hoarse, barely there.

              “Hush, you’re only just waking up.”

              Walter blinked a few times and his vision cleared. Alucard was still over him, but the smile on her face was one he’d never seen. Without thinking Walter raised his hand to her face, used his thumb to wipe away blood from her lips.

              “My love,” she said, leaning in.

              He could taste his own blood in the kiss as well as hers. When she pulled back he saw that she’d bitten open her lip. “You…”

              “You’re a full-fledged vampire, my Angel.”

              A smile broke across Walter’s face as he pulled her back in. What started as small soft kisses deepened. His hands found Alucard’s waist and turned them over. His kisses moved to her jaw then her neck.

              “Angel,” Alucard moaned, placing her hand on the back of his head. “Wait.”

              Walter pulled back and she sat up, pushing herself to her feet. “Alu?”

              “Arthur is still awake.” She held out her hand and he took it stepping with her towards the wall. Without any effort they stepped through it and then out again into Walter’s room on the second floor. The boy spun around on his toes. So that’s how that worked…As he turned back to Alu she was tossing off her white coat and suit jacket. She held her arms out in a grand gesture. “Now, my dearest Angel, my Walter, come here.”

              In a few short steps Walter had her in his arms. The turn from human to vampire had not wiped the alcohol out of his system bringing them right back where they had been down stairs on the table. A flurry of hot kisses flew between them as they fell into bed, shedding clothes and ten years’ worth of sexual tension. Walter busied himself covering her body in kisses and marks, returning to her lips once they were completely stripped down.

              “Alucard,” he moaned into her ear, taking one of her hands and beginning to ease into her. The first few thrusts were slow but as he heard her sigh under him Walter was quick to build up his pacing. “Alu, oh Alu.”

              “Does it feel good my Angel? Are you happy to finally be mine?” she smiled, her own moans slipping out between her words.

              “Yes, Alu, Love I, I’m sorry for taking so long.”

              She laughed then, pulling him and kissing him despite their heavy breathing. “It all right, you belong to me now, and I won’t be letting go, not ever.”

              This time he laughed, though it was a bit breathless. “You think I’d want you to? You’re mine too you know.”

              The smile on her face softened as she reached up placed hands on either side of his face. “Of course, my love.”

              The kiss resumed then and didn’t part until Walter pulled back, cursing under his breath. “Fuck, Alu, I’m going to—I can’t, oh!” Without much warning he fell off the edge and came inside her, his hands grasping for hers as well as a fist full of her hair. Alucard pulled him back down, pressing his face beside her own, leaving soft kisses on the side of his head. “Alu, I’m sorry, you didn’t get to…”

              “Don’t worry my dear. We have all the time in the world.”

              But Walter shook his head, pulled back enough for their eyes to meet. “No,” he said, brushing some hair out of her face. “It’s your turn.”

              Her eyes widened. “You’re sure?”

              “Yes. I told you didn’t I? I love you, no matter what body you choose to inhabit.” He pulled out slowly and then turned them over.

              Alucard sat up, ran her hand over his chest. “Close your eyes, Walter.”

              He did so and could instantly feel her shift and change on top of him. When he felt the hand again against his cheek he knew she wasn’t there anymore.

              “Open your eyes.” The voice of Alucard’s usual form said. And sure enough when Walter looked the one above him was the man he’d seen the night they met, the one that stole the breath out of his lungs when he got too close.

              “Alu…” he reached up, ran his hand along his face.

              “Do you stand by your words?”

              He nodded. “Does that surprise you?”

              Alucard made a soft humming sound, leaning down, kissing Walter’s neck. “No, I suppose not. You’re a good boy. You wouldn’t lie to me.”

              “Someday you’ll realize I stopped being a boy years ago.” He spat out.

              “And someday you’ll realize that I can no longer tell. 14, 24, or 2000 you’ll always be a loud mouth punk brat to me.” Their lips met and Walter held on to him tightly. The kiss distracted him, he almost didn’t notice Alucard’s hand start to drift and even when he _did_ feel him go between his legs he only held on tighter.

              “Ah,” he yelped as one of his fingers was pressed inside him.

              “Relax my Angel. I’ll be gentle.”

              And he was. At least at first. Gentle didn’t suit them. They couldn’t maintain it. By the time that he was ready Walter was already a panting mess. “Alu,” he breathed, “Alu, I want you.”

              “Do you now?” he chuckled.

              “Yes!”

              “So you surrender, my sweet Angel of Death? You give me your body, mind and soul?”

              Walter blinked softly and grinned. “Didn’t I already do that?”

              Alucard laughed again and pressed into him. “Cocky as always.”

              The boy’s head went back and his arms flew around his shoulders. “Ah!”

              “Good boy, almost.”

              And then he was inside. Walter let out shaky breathes against Alucard’s skin and whispered. “Keep going.”

              Their bodies started rocking. Again it was slow at first. But like everything with them that state couldn’t last. Before long Walter found his face pressed into the pillow with Alucard’s moans were in his ear.

              This was so much different from what he’d had with Alu not even twenty minutes earlier. He was skilled and exact with his movements. It drove Walter crazy. His fingers got knotted up in the sheets, tugged, and held on as tight as he could as Alucard continued to thrust into him.

              “Walter,” he moaned, his teeth grazing along his shoulder. “I’m getting close.”

              “I want it, Alu.” He turned his head slightly, looking over his shoulder just enough to see the smile on Alucard’s face. His right hand that had been holding him by his waist then had a firm grip of Walter’s erection.

              “This too?”

              He yelped at the sudden touch. “Yes!”

              There was an amused hum in his ear that was followed by Alucard started to stroke him as he kept moving.

              Again Walter reach his limit fairly quickly. He wanted to last just a little longer but…“Alucard! I- oh I’m cumming, Alu!” He came and that was enough to push Alucard over the edge.

              “Me too, Walter!” He let out a low growl in the boy’s hear as he went over, releasing inside him.

              They stayed like that for a moment, riding out the euphoria. Then Alucard pulled out and fell beside him, pulling Walter on to his chest. There was a brief silence and then—

              “Alucard…?”

              “What is it, my Angel?”              

              “We aren’t drunk anymore are we?” It was a realization, but also a confession.

              “Vampiric healing abilities does not allow for such things for every long.” He smirked, running one of his hands through Walter’s hair.

              “Then…” He pulled himself up to Alucard’s face, their eyes meeting. “I love you.” They’d never said it, not sober at least. With this there was no more _maybe_ or _unsaid._

              Alucard smiled. It was that soft smile he saw when he woke up from turning. “I love you,” he echoed.

              Walter returned to his originally position and smiled. “Next time can we get this far without liquor?”

              “I’m sure we can, but I must admit that drinking with you was enjoyable.”

              “Then we’ll do it again sometime. But right now, Alu, I’m more than happy to just be us,” he said.

              “You mean a punk brat who can’t last and an ancient monster?”

              Walter laughed pressed a kiss against his neck. “Yeah, something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another short! At the request of my friend, like three weeks ago, I started this little one shot where "they get drunk and talk about how much they love each other". I'm pretty happy with it. Took a few revisions but I think I like Alucard at the end a little more. How do you write that bastard being romantic. No idea. Don't ask me. But here it is regardless. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
